


Mean

by Tinawrites



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Degradation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawrites/pseuds/Tinawrites
Summary: Sometimes, Nix can get a little too mean, and Finny can’t help but 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 every second of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another work. Enjoy!

They were in between two old buildings, in a secluded, narrow alleyway that Nix had dragged him along as soon as he made a mistake and nearly got spotted. Thankfully, she had arrived just in time to tug him away as their target turned his head over his shoulder, as if he had sensed he was being watched.

Finny’s back collided with the brick wall and he let a low groan of pain.

“What was that Finny?” He looked down at Nix’s pissed off voice.

They were supposed to follow a lead, but he had missed it up by going alone and alerted said lead that someone was tailing them. _He shouldn’t have done that_ , he knows, but he just wanted to do something on his own for once, he wanted Nix to praise him once more.

He felt her get near. “Not going to answer, huh?” Finny pressed his lips in a hard line, he didn’t have an excuse so it was better to stay quiet.

“Alright then, I’ll answer for you. That was a disappointment, Finny. That was a shit job.” Came the harsh words one after the other that Finny had to suppress the upset tears blurring his vision from falling. There was a strange tightness in his chest that made him sick and nauseous. _He- he didn’t mean to jeopardize the mission. He just wanted-_

“Maybe this is my fault. I shouldn’t have brought you along.” He heard his companion mumble, as if she truly hadn’t meant for him to hear that, and his heart dropped at those words.

He could handle being cursed at and degraded, but the thought of Nix abandoning him made his stomach churn at how useless he could be to let that happen.

If that were to happen —if Nix were to abandon him, he wasn’t sure he could get any more worthless.

He let a pleading whimper, a pathetic little sound as he cowered more against the wall, his tears about to fall. He felt Nix’s attention on him again, this time, she stood boot to boot. The height difference and the way he had his head lowered, made it easy for her to look right up at him.

“I won’t let you mess with what I’ve worked for years now. You understand, don’t you?” He couldn’t nod his head, his tears would start spilling and there won’t be a stop to them, he let another pathetic small sound in the back of his throat.

“You have been really sloppy and near useless to me recently, don’t you think so Finny?” Nix pressed on, bringing a hand up to his forehead and pushed his hair back. Finny panicked, he had been hiding his face up until now, but now that his cover was lifted, so did his sense of confidence.

Nix looked up at him with that seemingly never-changing intensity in her eyes, it stripped him of every ounce of self-esteem he had. And up close, she could see all his pathetic tears and flushed face. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Came her question, tone smooth and _dripping_ with displeasure.

He tried to give her a pleading look, anything that would make her take pity on him — _Go easy on him._ But he couldn’t meet her eyes for long, and he should’ve known that anything besides his words would make her more pissed.

“So, nothing.” That made him flinch.

“N-no wait... I’m sorry. I thought.... I really thought I had him.” He desperately tried to better his case, finally looking back at Nix.

She dropped her hand, causing his hair to once again fall over his eyes and she seemed to consider his words, never once giving him a breather and looking away. But then to Finny’s great horror, she pressed closer, fine brows pinching in a frown, her eyes flashing.

“That wasn’t your call to make, now was it?”

All that came from him was a choked gasp, and instantly, his face flushed darker. Nix had accidentally pressed a leg between his thighs, the small friction sending jolts of hot, electrical shocks down his spine.

Now Nix could see him for what he was, a crybaby, and a pervert. She was so close, it was near impossible she didn’t notice the faint tint in his pants that he had tried to hide or the shameful tears in his eyes. And he _saw_ it. The way her eyes darkened further, pupils ever so slightly dilating and she craned her neck back to invade his space once again. Closer and closer until all he could see was Nix, this close he could even count how many freckles spanned the soft skin of her cheeks. Her leg slid further, knee grazing his inner thighs in a torturous, yet delicious way. He let a small, very faint moan, ears reddening at the sound.

“Finny...” He shivered at her breathless tone. “... you’re hard.”

He felt like digging a hole and crawling into it, one that was big enough for him and his embarrassment. But Nix didn’t let him off easily, she reached a hand just as he did and took it away from where he had planned to gently push her away, so he could wallow in shame on his own. “You’re getting off this?” She lowly asked, voice dripping with something dark.

Finny swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his face to the side, baring his throat in the process. “I... I’m n-n-“ He was horrified how small his voice sounded to his own ears.

“Did you botch the mission on purpose then? You planned this, didn’t you?” Nix asked, tone cruel, and the fingers around his wrist tightened. “What a nuisance.” She muttered, and Finny let a shaky breath at the disappointment in her tone.

“You were hoping for a scolding weren’t you?”

He tried to shake his head, chest tightening at the cruel assumption and equally harsh tone. “I d-didn’t..” He tried to deny, voice hushed and strained, and as if punishing him, Nix ground her knee once against his aching bulge.

“Ahh f-fuck.“

Finny bit his lower lip to prevent any more sounds from escaping as Nix kept slowly rolling her knee and grinding up against the throbbing, sensitive area, the action caused his own jeans to rub him in an almost maddening friction. Yet he still couldn’t help but react to it, his body responded well to the roughness, his mind _loved_ getting degraded, and he felt the blood start to fill his cock. _God he was rock hard, he actually felt lightheaded_. He let a suffering whimper at the repeated abuse, biting his lip harder.

He felt Nix’s burning gaze before she even talked. “You act like you hate it, but you secretly love it.”

“I- please Nix..” He pleaded, sniffling and trying to hold himself upright, not really aware of what he was even begging for.

“Please _what_.” The other harshly whispered, still mercilessly digging into his crotch. What... he didn’t know what he wanted. She’d laugh at his face and never look at him again if he dared voice what he wanted — _needed_ at the moment. He let a helpless whine, fresh tears springing in the corner of his eyes. _God, he was such a pervert._

He heard her scoff, but then started harshly grinding her knee, eliciting a surprised, low pitched groan.

“You’re so shameless, Finny.” Nix said in a hushed voice, then gave a particularly rough grind, earning her a breathless gasp.

Finny’s hand shot up to grasp her shoulder tightly for support. The longer he stood, the more his legs shook and his knees trembled. The unforgiving pressure eased before it completely retreated, and he snapped his eyes open and turned to look at Nix. Instantly, his heart gave a loud thump, and the fire deep in his guts burned brighter. Meeting his glassy and confused eyes, were two sparkling gems, as dark as coal and glinting with something that made goosebumps bloom across his skin. There was a sick sense of superiority in the depths of them. _She was enjoying this_... _taking him apart._ But God if that look didn’t make him fall harder, they looked so beautiful and fierce simultaneously.

Nix stopped her movements, but he could feel her thigh pressing against him. “Go on.” She simply said, noticing the blush darken once he realized what she meant.

A minute passed where Finny just refused to look at Nix or do do anything, but he couldn’t ignore the heat simmering just beneath his skin, so he started moving, slow and unsure at first but when that very heat flared his abdomen, his hips grinding back on her leg. Pace desperate even when his face flushed in shame.

Still, it wasn’t enough, not really. He wasn’t really sure why he was so agitated, or he didn’t want to actually admit that getting scolded made him hard.

“It’s not.... I-it’s not e-enough Ni- ugh.. fuck...” He threw his head against the wall and looked her way, teary eyes staring at her from under his fringe and down his flushed nose. Eyebrows pinched together in frustration.

But the click of his own belt being unbuckled still resonated loud and he shot a hand to stop her,

a confused stutter leaving his lips. But Nix just slapped his hand away and snapped. “Stay still.” When it was unbuckled, she reached once again and he let a squeak, trying to hold both of her hands in one of his own.

“I said stay.fucking.still.” She lowly growled.

“B-but you’re ..” Nix looked up at him with hard eyes. “Weren’t you the one that said it’s not enough? Then do something about it.”

Finny felt his mind short-circuiting. _Did she just really say that? Why wasn’t she angry with him?_

He suddenly let a deep, throaty groan when fingers wrapped around him, _his fingers_. Fuck he hadn’t noticed he was this desperate for release that his own body acted on its own. His grip was firm and confident despite the shame he felt from doing such a thing in front of Nix. Who had one hand on the wall beside him as she watched with an intense, nerve-wracking gaze that set his skin ablaze.

Finny moved his hand in slow, lazy strokes at first, still positively looking anywhere but Nix before his fingers tightened and his pace spiked up at the feel of heated eyes on him. He bit his bottom lip when his wrist twisted on a particular upward stroke, his hand seemingly doing its thing, and he felt his face get warmer, his whole body burned.

“What a pervert.” Came a hurtful remark and he felt more tears fall at that. He felt so disgusting and shameless taking advantage of Nix for his own selfish needs. _What was wrong with him?_

He saw Nix place her other hand on the wall -caging him, and felt her press closer, dangerously close to his exposed parts. “Have I told you how pretty you look when you cry?” She softly whispered as if apologizing for her earlier remark.

Finny whined, loud and uncontrolled. _There it was_ , the praise he had been waiting to hear- _needing to hear_. His legs wobbled and he slid down the wall to the ground, his hand never once stopping. And Nix didn’t even seem to be bothered by his lack of strength, because she dropped down as well, planting each knee over the side of his thighs, and pressing back to causally sit on his legs. Now that they were eye level, he couldn’t look anywhere but at her. Her gaze held a dark curiosity as she looked back at him, he never once looked away from her as he chased his sweet release.

 _Nix was so pretty._ With a subtle flush over her freckled cheeks and undeniable innocence in the depth of those onyx like eyes as they watched his hand.

Nix leaned closer, letting her dark, scrutinizing eyes gauge out the tiniest shift of expression, getting strangely captivated with every flutter of wet lashes. She drank in each breathless whimpers, each deep moan and overwhelmed gasp. Nix scanned the finely knitted brows, down to teary and glassy eyes. His pupils were blown impossibly wide, turning the naturally smokey color into a darker one, like that of molten metal. And it was barely visible in a thin ring.

There was an adorable flush that stretched from ear to ear, going down Finny’s neck, to his the visible tops of his collarbones. His hair was a mess too, and he looked at her with such a needy and infatuated expression that she felt it again, that ugly blackness in her chest swell bigger and bigger.

The edge of Finny’s vision was blurry, colors blending together in his haze, but the two dark eyes looking at him were what stole his breath. They were like cooling lava, so fiery in their nature and so dark in color. But there was something to them that made his blood run cold and his body burn hotter. He couldn’t name it, but something in his hindbrain told him it wasn’t a pretty emotion, it wasn’t normal either. There was something malicious to that look, something that shouldn’t be there in the first place, like she was enjoying running him to the ground and humiliating him.

But he found that it didn’t really matter if it was Nix, because even if those same eyes were hard and dark, there was a certain, undeniable softness to them that was only ever there when they were directed at him. It suffocated and calmed him all at once.

He noticed her wings erratically fluttering behind her back, the small things were twitching, the long flight feathers at the end trembling. The action seemed unconscious, it reminded him of a dog wagging its tail when excited, and it also made his heart leap in happiness. _Gosh, he was so screwed._

Unable to look at her for too long, Finny huffed, turning his face to plop his forehead against her shoulder, and even when he closed his eyes shut, it still felt like those eyes were watching him back.

And as if they didn’t want him to look away, he felt another set of fingers wrap around him. They were smaller, warmer, and even when they couldn’t wrap around him all the way, they made his eyes roll to the back of his head and he let a long, loud keen. Not at all registering that he had slammed his head to the brick wall behind until he felt the dull throb in the back of it, though it still was faint compared to the hot pleasure setting his veins alight.

“You take an awful lot to finish... despite being this strung up. Seriously, what a hassle.” Nix ticked, hand jerking him with a punishing firmness and speed.

Finny’s breathing was ragged and erratic, his heart was going a mile a second and his skin felt positively on fire. All that was on his mind was how good and destructive her touch felt. _More. He wanted more._ His vision blurred and went black for a short while at just how good he felt. The wet and slick sounds were deafening, but with the pace Nix set, his own sounds were the only thing that registered through the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his thumping heart.

He couldn’t really tell if he was saying anything but his jaw was slack and his mouth felt like it was forming -or at least trying to form- words, jumbled and incoherent as they were, he caught ‘please’ ‘faster’ and ‘more’ with a desperate chanting of Nix’s name thrown in every few words.

It felt like a dream, somewhere in the back of his mind couldn’t believe this was happening, _Nix would never want to touch him like this_. But he doubted anything else would be able to muddle his senses and turn his brain into useless mush as easily as Nix did it.

The tightly coiled sensation in his lower stomach felt like it might snap any second and he shivered at one particular wet stroke. His head was spinning, he swallowed thickly.

“Ni-... please... I’m- I c-can’t ...” He tried to mutter anything coherent, hand fisting the back of Nix’s shirt until his knuckles turned white.

He felt like he was slowly but surely falling down the edge, the crash would be mind-shattering no doubt.

She leaned in to whisper. “Are you close?”

He whined, bleary eyes trying to look at her.

But then she harshly said. “Are you really that shameless to walk around with cum on your clothes, Finny?”

He couldn’t answer that even if he tried to. His tongue felt too numb to form words at the moment and his brain wasn’t any better. The only thing he could think of was how close he was to probably the most amazing and draining orgasm of his life.

Finny heard Nix mumble something, but couldn’t really interpret it, there was a hand that pushed his back flat against the wall not so gently, then he felt her slap his hand away. Nix had leaned down to give his cock a couple of shy licks that nearly fooled him into thinking it was a first for her, before she effortlessly swallowed him halfway down with practiced ease. _Jesus Christ._

Finny was overwhelmed in seconds, jaw going slack as a full-body shudder took him and his vision whited out.

Sliding her hand down his shoulder to hold onto his side instead, Nix pulled her mouth back, only slightly so she wouldn’t choke and relaxed her throat, shuddering when the hot substance slid down the back of her tongue. She shut her eyes, trying to tune out the snickers and degrading insults, mind trying to blank out the unwelcomed flashbacks. _It’s alright. It’s not them._

When his heart calmed down a little and his vision cleared, Finny pleasantly watched as Nix pulled back to once again rest on his thighs as if she belonged there, and felt his chest swell when she lifted her hand to lick her fingers clean.

Nix reached back to her back pocket, pulling a handkerchief to wipe her hands as a temporary solution before she stuffed it away, then looked back at Finny.

He felt the fine hairs in the back of his neck rise at how dark her eyes still were. Like what she had just done wasn’t enough and she wanted to eat him whole. Feeling self-conscious, he reached both shaky hands to his warm cheeks, hiding them from her. He knew it was too late, but he still did it anyway.

There was a small hint of a smile at that. So faint and so attractive, it felt forbidding to watch.

When Nix went to stand, he instinctively reached and pulled her back to him, burying his face in her shoulder despite noticing how she stiffened. Embarrassingly enough, he was still sniffling.

“Hey, it’s alright, calm down.” Nix gently said, her hand mindlessly smoothing down over his thundering heart.

Finny rested his forehead on her shoulder, his arms were looped around her, feeling the soft feathers at the base of her wings tickle his fingers.

“... Nix..” His muffled voice came and she merely hummed in response. “Don’t ever leave me... please.”

He wouldn’t be able to continue on on his own, and he didn’t want to return to his old life anymore, not after what he had seen on the seas. Compared to his old life, without Nix, this was far better. He had stopped feeling lonely and was actually looking forward to a new day.

“You think a crybaby like you can give me orders?”

He raised his head to look at her, mildly surprised when she reached to squish his flushed cheeks together and leaned closer.

“I don’t intend to. Know why?”

Finny attempted to give a feeble head shake, big, wide still teary eyes looking expectantly at her. Nix swallowed _. You belong to me._

“You wouldn’t accept that anyway, won’t you?” He was wrapped around her finger, he wouldn’t leave her side unless death were to take one of them. Even then, Nix was sure he’d follow her to.

She could _feel_ it, Finny bit by bit was cracking open that ugly box locked deep in her heart. The swirls of black leaking out of it filled her with a possessiveness that scared her. _What would happen then if that whole box were to open fully?_

It was only a matter of time before what she locked there long ago started taking over. Nix wasn’t sure she’d be able to lock it back in time if that were to happen.

 _He wouldn’t. Nix was right._ Finny thought. But if she were to ask him by herself. _Would he do it? Would he willingly leave if that was what she wanted?_

He didn’t want to think about such a thing, it would ruin this moment.

“C-can I ..? “ He blurted, nervous eyes shifting from her lips up to look back at her.

Nix looked back at him for a long moment, getting strangely swayed by his teary but hopeful eyes, and without a word, leaned to plant a firm kiss to his lips.

That was the first of many gentle and hesitant ones as they pressed their lips repeatedly, Nix _liked_ how it felt, oddly enough.

The simple kiss turned to a slowly messy one when Nix pressed her body forward to properly sit on Finny’s lap, her hands smoothing the flushed skin exposed to her as they hotly locked tongues.

The sweet kiss Finny had innocently asked for was returned tenfolds, he was once again overwhelmed by Nix. He held the smaller hand in his tighter and let a soft moan, cheeks burning, he closed his eyes as he timidly pressed his tongue against hers.

Finny groaned, cock twitching when he tasted himself on her warm tongue and felt his heart flutter when two small hands gently framed his face as she continued to kiss him.

This obsession with anything related to Nix was less confusing to him in moments like these. The burning desire he felt deep inside to be the only one for Nix, to always be by her side was so taxing and he still didn’t understand it fully, but it was never wasted. It felt more rewarding by these simple touches or just by seeing a soft smile of hers. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in him that he would take _anything_ from Nix and _enjoy_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say this is a little OOC regarding Nix -she’s less mean, but I just wanted to bully Finny:)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
